1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base which can be used for both a manually retractable vehicle door mirror (hereinafter referred to as a manually retractable door mirror) and electrically retractable vehicle door mirror (hereinafter referred to as an electrically retractable door mirror), a manually retractable door mirror which uses the base, an electrically retractable door mirror which uses the base, and a method for selectively manufacturing the manually retractable door mirror or electrically retractable door mirror using the base.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for selectively configuring a manually retractable door mirror or electrically retractable door mirror by selectively assembling a manually retractable or electrically retractable unit onto a common housing and base for manually retractable and electrically retractable door mirrors is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-34287.
The technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-34287 is applied to a configuration in which shafts of both manually retractable door mirror and electrically retractable door mirror are placed on a stationary side to rotatably support a housing, and is not applicable when the shaft of the manually retractable door mirror is placed on a rotating side and the shaft of the electrically retractable door mirror is placed on the stationary side.